<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Err Is Human, To Forgive... by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123579">To Err Is Human, To Forgive...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary Harry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not so good at apologizing; Viggo, however, is wonderful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary Harry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Err Is Human, To Forgive...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After nearly a year, and in honor of Sean's birthday, here's the fourth and final part of the "Scary Harry" series.  Happy birthday, Sean!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's apology, when it finally arrives is, well, very Harry.  A bottle of good New Zealand red wine, and a card that says, "I'm sorry--dinner?"</p><p>Sean grins ruefully--he knows what Harry's thinking.  A good wine, dinner out, and Sean might rethink his decision.  More proof that Harry doesn't know him.  He sends a polite note that says, "Thanks for the wine," no comment about dinner, hoping that Harry will be smart enough to consider the whole thing closed.</p><p>Viggo's apology is very different.</p><p>*********</p><p>When Sean gets back to his rented house, there's a folded packet on his kitchen table, thick cream-colored paper sealed with scarlet wax imprinted with the Tree of Gondor, and his name in Viggo's untidy scrawl.</p><p>Carefully, he breaks the seal, and opens the packet.  Two small keys fall out.  There's a note as well:</p><p>
  <i>Sean,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I apologize for being such an insensitive dick.  Come around to my place after work tomorrow night, and I'll apologize in person, okay?  And bring the keys.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Humbly,<br/>
Viggo</i>
</p><p>**********</p><p>Sean arrives at Viggo's house around seven the next evening... whatever Viggo has planned, he wanted to make sure they both had ample time to shed their grime, and more importantly, their characters.</p><p>The door opens easily--Sean makes a mental note to chide Viggo again about not locking his door, for all the good it will do him.  <i>Sometimes</i>, he thinks, <i>Viggo's like a damn cat--nods in all the right places, but doesn't hear a word you're saying.</i></p><p>"Vig?" he calls.</p><p>"In here, Sean."  Viggo's voice comes from the living room, oddly subdued.</p><p>Sean wanders into the room to find Viggo, kneeling by the couch, wearing only an old, frayed pair of jeans.  His hands are on his knees, palms up and open.  On the coffee table in front of him are two sets of fuzzy padded cuffs.</p><p>"What's all this, Viggo?"</p><p>"My apology.  I'm sorry I took you for granted, sorry I made assumptions.  In penance, I'm yours for the evening.  You're in charge; you have the keys."</p><p>Sean looks at the two small keys in his hand.  Oh.  <i>That's</i> what they're for.  "Mine completely, huh?  Whatever I want, you'll do?  Does that include washing dishes and laundry?"</p><p>Viggo grins.  "That I might want to negotiate on--I'm terrible at laundry.  Unless you like pink socks, it's probably not the best idea."</p><p>Sean smiles at that.  "Just checking.  No, I think I can come up with something... a little more interesting than laundry.  Now, I'd like those jeans off... I want to see exactly what I'm getting."  His voice is casual, nonchalant.</p><p>Viggo, eyes downcast, stands in one fluid movement and shucks his jeans.</p><p>"Very nice," Sean purrs, walking around Viggo, running a hand from his shoulder to his waist, luxuriating briefly in the feel of Viggo's smooth, warm skin under his hands, and the occasional twitch of muscle.  "<i>Very</i> nice indeed."   He finishes his circle in front of Viggo, with one hand still at Viggo's waist--the other he uses to tip Viggo's chin up to meet Sean's eyes.</p><p>"First of all, I trust you." He feels the catch of breath at the statement, watches Viggo's eyes grow wide, and a bit puzzled.  "But you're going to have to trust me, Viggo, completely.  Trust that I won't do anything to hurt you, or, more importantly, to damage what we have and who we are."</p><p>"I trust you, Sean--with everything I am and everything we are.  And I know what's important to you--and I trust that too."  Viggo's voice is even, gentle, completely implacable.  This is a solid, hard truth, something he's believed from the first moment he met Sean.</p><p>Sean smiles at that, amazed yet again by Viggo's instinctive trust.  "Good."  He lets the silence lie for a moment, lets it change from an easy, comfortable silence into one with possibility, edges, and fraught with anticipation.  Viggo's eyes, still locked with his, shade into blue with tension.  His own, he knows, are cat-eye green.</p><p>"Into the bedroom, Viggo."  His smile grows wider as Viggo nods and complies, back straight but head bowed.  <i>Very nice, Viggo.  But just to make things a little more interesting, and remind you who's in charge here...</i> Sean follows him closely, close enough that Viggo can almost feel him.  Viggo's bed is large, hedonistic, with a hand-carved slatted headboard, each slat hand-turned to smoothness.  <i>Perfect.</i> "On the bed."</p><p>Viggo stops and turns, puzzled.  "But the cuffs..."</p><p>Sean smiles, baring his teeth.  "Oh, that would be too easy.  You see, I said I trust you, Viggo.  And that's still true.  I'm going to trust that you can hold still for me, without the cuffs.  On the bed, now."  There's a bit of Sharpe in his voice, whip-crack order said firmly but not loudly, and Viggo finds himself obeying without thought, lying down on  the bed, stretching hands and feet to display himself.</p><p><i>You like this, don't you Viggo,</i> Sean thinks to himself, noting the posing.  "Very good.  Now, I want you to grab the bedposts, and don't let go unless I say you may.  If you let go, I stop.  Easy enough."</p><p>"Don't I get a say in this?"  But Viggo's voice is diffident, and all it takes is a single arch of Sean's eyebrow for him to mutter, "Right, stupid question," and grip the bedposts lightly.</p><p>Sean smiles, and strips quickly, wanting to be naked more than he wants to show off--but the quick, almost involuntary lip-lick Viggo gives when Sean skins off his jeans is enough.  He stands at the edge of the bed for a moment, lazily stroking himself, letting Viggo look his fill.</p><p><i>Now for a little fun.</i>  "You know, it might almost be worth it to just finish it this way... come all over your chest. Mmm." Lazy, slow strokes, and a smile as Viggo groans, "God, no, please..."</p><p>One last stroke and Sean drops his hand.  "Maybe next time."  And then he's sliding over Viggo's body, noting that his hands clench on the bedposts at the contact, but he doesn't let go.  "Good, very good."  Lying full-length, feeling every muscle tense, feeling Viggo start to wind his legs around Sean's... and then remembering that he probably shouldn't move.</p><p>Viggo's frustrated groan clinches it, and Sean kisses him, eating the sound from his lips, deep, wet kisses, tasting Viggo and spice and so many things.  He breaks the kiss and smiles at the whimper, which escalates to a lovely moan as he first licks, then bites at Viggo's neck, sucking to bring blood to the surface.  Releasing the skin, Sean smiles, proprietary, at the passion-mark.  "Mine."</p><p>Viggo nods.  "Yes.  As you're mine."</p><p>"Yes," Sean echoes, and begins a slow, tortuous journey over Viggo's body, licking up the soft flesh of his inner arms to his wrists, which tighten enough to make the wood creak as Sean bites at the tender skin there.  "Careful," he says, and Viggo relaxes just a little, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>Back down to the hollow of Viggo's throat, licking salt-sweat and musky sweetness from the skin.  A detour to nuzzle, then lick at a nipple, sucking the nub to straining hardness, then biting gently and pulling up, releasing it slowly from his teeth.  Sliding across Viggo's chest to give the other the same treatment, luxuriating in the whimpers and aborted lunges under his body.</p><p>Sean licks downward in a random zigzag pattern, dwelling on a spot when it gets a particularly loud whimper.  Viggo's cock is throbbing against Sean's stomach, leaving slick trails of moisture; that gives Sean yet another idea.  Shifting up, he straddles Viggo's chest, palms his own leaking cock, and rubs it across hard nipples, until they gleam with moisture, and Viggo's moans rise in pitch.  Sliding down again, Sean cannot resist sucking those damp nipples clean, enjoying the combination of Viggo's spiciness and his own tanginess.</p><p>This time, he does not deviate, but heads straight for Viggo's cock, and takes pity on his nearly-incoherent friend by sucking strongly.  Not enough to make him come, for it's not time for that yet, but enough to make him lunge upwards.  Thankfully, Sean has the presence of mind to hold Viggo's hips down, and all the lunge does is drive his cock slightly deeper into Sean's throat.</p><p>Sliding two fingers into his mouth, Sean sucks on them, getting them good and wet, and then slides them down to circle, tease, and then press into Viggo's ass, feeling the muscle resist slightly and then bloom.  Knowing that Viggo must be on the edge of pleasure-pain from the constant stimulation, he releases Viggo's cock and concentrates on slowly stretching him.  But there's one more thing he wants.</p><p>"Viggo." Enough in his voice that Viggo looks at him immediately, but not enough to scare him.  "Let go."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I said let go."  Viggo does, puzzled... but the puzzlement disappears immediately when Sean presses Viggo's legs upward and apart.  "Hold yourself open for me, Vig."  He does, and Sean groans, the sight of his friend wantonly displaying himself obscenely erotic.  "Beautiful.  And remember, don't let go unless I tell you."</p><p>Viggo nods, but then throws back his head and moans, deep, as Sean begins to lick.  Sean circles Viggo's hole with his tongue, teasing, pressing lightly--and then stabs inside, fucking Viggo with his tongue, loving the groans he can hear echoing from above him.  He slides one hand up and grips Viggo's balls, keeping him on the edge, one more long stab with his tongue, and then he pulls away, reaching for the bedside table, where he knows Viggo keeps lube.  Two, then three fingers, quickly but thoroughly making Viggo slick enough, then a quick slide over his own cock, hissing at the touch.</p><p>And then, finally, the long slow slide inwards, Viggo opening under him, taking him in easily.  Still stretching himself open, he cannot thrust upwards, and Sean takes advantage of that to thrust hard and deep, seating himself fully and then pulling almost completely out, loving the flex and pull against his cock.</p><p>But he knows Viggo is on the edge, and he is rapidly nearing it, so he huffs out, "Let go, Viggo," and once Viggo's hips are against the bed, and his legs down, he begins to thrust hard, pounding, and Viggo's hand is on his own cock, stroking hard, and Sean feels the edge of that long slide... and he is there, just as Viggo reaches his own peak, and their moans twine around each other as they come.</p><p>Sean groans, slumping down onto Viggo, who wraps his arms around him, and makes a sound very near a purr.  As their breathing slows, Sean nuzzles at Viggo's chest, and Viggo's hand sweeps slowly down Sean's sweat-slick back.  When Sean slips out of Viggo, they both groan gently, hating the separation.  Sean has the presence of mind to briefly clean them both with the first thing he grabs-his t-shirt-so that they won't be quite so stuck together later-losing chest hair and a layer of skin to dried sweat and semen would <i>definitely</i> ruin the mood.  They slide down into a half-doze, Sean spooned against Viggo's back, both sated and feeling immensely well-loved.</p><p>**********</p><p>Viggo's roused from his post-coital lassitude by a footstep at the door.  His first thought is "Oh shit, we didn't lock the front door."  Not that he ever does.  His second thought, when he looks up, is "Why am I not surprised."  It's Harry, leaning against the doorjamb, sizing them both up with a lascivious grin.  He feels Sean stiffen against him.</p><p>"Figured I'd find you here, Bean.  How was it?  Don't suppose you'd want to compare, would you?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Harry.  I said no thanks... what part of that didn't you get?"</p><p>"The no part." Harry smirks.  "I'm not good with 'no'.  You're sure?"  Said with confidence that Sean will accept the proposal.</p><p>In what Sean will tell him later was an absolutely beautiful move, Viggo rolls up onto one shoulder, grabs Aragorn's long-knife from where he keeps it on the nightstand, and throws it just at Harry's left--where it sticks into the doorjamb.  "He's sure." Steely, definite tone.</p><p>"Holy... okay, okay, I get it."  Harry's confidence is definitely shaken... he's wide-eyed and his voice is wobbling.  He backs out of the door, hands up in defense, and Viggo hears the front door shut behind him.</p><p>Then he realizes what he's just done... <i>Oh crap.  So much for good intentions.  I just defended Sean again, without asking.  Shit.</i></p><p>There's a low chuckle from behind him.  "My hero.  The look on his face, though... that was priceless.  I think I can forgive the presumption just for that look."</p><p>Viggo rolls to face Sean.  "I'm sorry, I didn't think."</p><p>Sean grins.  "If you hadn't done it, I probably would.  Well, okay, maybe not thrown the knife, but something similarly drastic.  Maybe gone Sharpe on him."</p><p>Viggo smiles, relieved.  "Ooh... I think I would have been jealous.  Richard Sharpe in full rant is something to behold."</p><p>"Yeah?" says Sean, laughter in his voice.  "Well then, over the hills and far away we go, eh?"</p><p>Viggo smiles.  "Am I forgiven, then?"</p><p>Sean laughs outright.  "Oh, aye, I think so."</p><p>"Good." Viggo smiles, and Sean begins to worry, just a little.  "Now where did I put those cuffs...?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>